White Ranma
by Demon Lord of Blood
Summary: Ranma has just left nermia what happens next? rated m for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Ranma was leaving Nermia. For those who knew the young martial artist that would seem unusual, until they learned the why. Ranma had finally gotten out of the engagements. Simple when he thought about it, Ukyo, he only had to have her adopted into the Saotome clan. Shampoo... well maybe threatening Cologne was not the best idea, but it worked; something about having a god-killer mad at the amazons being a bad idea was what finally drove away the crazed amazon. Really it was getting out of the Tendo agreement that was the problem, but with Happosai's help, he managed to get out of it; after all when he was adopted and registered into the Habuki family, he was no longer a Saotome and therefore not eligible in the arrangement. This set him free to learn and grow at his own rate, under his own rules, and with no hindrances.

So, now he was on a train to Hokkaido, with his traveling gear and a new scroll of mastery, courtesy of his "grandfather" Happosai, Kami bless the old pervert. As he stepped off the train, a sign caught his eye: "Come see famous weapons of the past", with directions to the museum of Hokkaido.

"Eh why not, I need to learn new martial arts; maybe learning to use a weapon will be fun.", Ranma told to himself, and then followed the directions to the museum

Upon entering Ranma started looking through the displays till one in particular caught his eye.

"Falcon talons... looks interesting" with that Ranma left to inquire where he could get a set of these intriguing weapons. Upon reaching the store where he was told he could find such a weapon he entered.

"Welcome to Urahara's shop, what can I do for you?" came form a man in a pair of stripy pants.

"Um, I was told I could find a set of falcon talons here; this is the right place, right?", Ranma asked

"Of course, of course; come here and try these on." the vendor replied, and Ranma was handed a set of what looked like stone bracers.

"You sure these are talon claws?" Ranma asked with a voice of disbelief

"of course; here" the vendor replied, and put the bracers on the wrists of the martial artist, with that the bracers snapped onto Ranma's wrists.

"Now just flick your wrist like this and tada they slide out and lock. In order to retract them just press here and push them against a hard surface." the vendor explained, and Ranma looked pleased

"so how much are these going to cost?", Ranma asked after trying the mechanism a few times

"You can have them for 6000 yen" the vendor eagerly said, and Ranma paid and left

"It's going to be dark soon, I should find a place to camp." Ranma thought, With that he took to the rooftops.

"What's this, two weird Ki signatures, hmmm, better check it out" with that Ranma changed direction and homed in on the weird auras.

chi no katamari hanshu: hope you like this story more chapters will come

Special thanks to Kaos and Magnus for beta-ing and assisting with the storyline


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma jumped to the roof of the clinic, where he finally was able to see the owners of the strange auras, as he looked, the Ranma Battlemaster tactical computer (aka Ranma's genius mind only used when martial arts or combat is involved) activated.

Searching......

1 injured non-combatant  
1 giant demon  
1 injured demon hunter  
1 active demon hunter

Actions......

Neutralize the demon

Ranma leaped down from the roof in time for the demon hunter with the huge sword to dash past the demon cutting off its arm. As he fell, Ranma's talon claws slid out and locked, and he fell next to the hunter, who looked at him cryptically

"I'll distract it, you kill it with that sword", Ranma commanded, and with that he blurred forward, shearing the humanoid demon's right leg off, a split second later the orange-headed-demon-slayer sliced the demon's skull in half, then it's body disintegrated, and he turned to face the boy that just helped him out

"Got to go, see ya around!", Ranma said while waving, and then he leaped to the roofs, content in his knowledge that if there were more demons around he would meet those hunters again, then they could talk.

Had Ranma stayed he would have seen Ichigo Kurisaki collapse due to the sudden influx of new energy into his system. Also a shikigami named Rukia Kuchiki gaping in astonishment at a "normal" human hurting a Hollow. "How is that possible, normal weapons cant hurt hollows, and he had almost no spiritual energy; what is he?"

As Ranma set up his tent in a nearby park, he thought back to his last meeting with Cologne.

***Flashback***

"Old ghoul, I need you to look at something", Ranma started without any respect, a thing that earned the most typical response

WACK!!! A walking stick impacting his skull.

"Now what do you need, son-in-law?" Cologne asked, still annoyed at the lack of respect, then Ranma started to remove his shirt

"Ff that's what you want, I'll go get Shampoo", Cologne remarked with a smug tone

"No!, I just want to know what is this?!" Ranma demanded, while turning and pointing at two slashes across his shoulder blades.

"Hmmm... don't usually see those on anyone but the phoenix... Those, son-in-law, are wing anchors, when a phoenix becomes an adult their wings grow from that point... You must have gotten them from absorbing so much of Saffron Ki.", Cologne explained

"WHAT?!... will that do anything else?", Ranma asked, startled by this turn of events

"Well, may as well you could be an immortal now, you know son-in-law, this just makes you even better for the tribe", Cologne stated, while looking at the martial artist as a much more valuable trophy, and like overstressed metal, Ranma's anger snapped.

"Damit old ghoul!, I'm not marring Shampoo!, no mater what you say, and if you think you can force me I'll wipe out your village!", Ranma shouted, not willing to take this game any further, not willing to tolerate the amazons anymore

"HA!, you may be strong enough to kill Saffron, but not even you can beat all of the amazons.", Cologne stated, very sure of her superiority on this mater, but Ranma only smirked

"Don't have to, you know what this is, ghoul?", Ranma asked, as he pulled a small dragon shaped pendant from inside his shirt, on sight of the pendant, Cologne gasped

"Where did you get that?!", Cologne asked, very scared now

"Herb gave it to me after I beat him, told me if I ever need the help of the Musk, all I have to do is push some Ki into it and a hundred of the Musk's finest warriors, plus he himself, will come running to my aid... You gonna forget about the kisses now and go back to china or do I have to make you?", Ranma explained, with a look on his eyes that stated that he was very serious about this, Cologne glared before sighing on defeat

"You win, Ranma, we'll go back to china, but mark my words, you'll be sorry about this"

"Yeah right"

* * *

"hehehe, better get to bed, I got school tomorrow and I better not be late the first day", Ranma muttered while getting into the tent, he just didn't know that the next day will bring more surprises than he barged for...


End file.
